Addicted
by PinkFairy23
Summary: He had of course read all about it in the newspapers. What he didn't know however was that Isla Curlin was a very dear friend to Miss Fisher. Miss Fishers friend dies and Jack is her comfort?
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya, I wrote this ages ago and I don't know? It much darker than the rubbish I usually write, but somehow it appeals to me? I don't know, I'm a bit nervous about this story, but anyway have a read and let me know what you think xo_

* * *

He had of course read all about it in the newspapers. What he didn't know however was that Isla Curlin was a very dear friend to Miss Fisher. Perhaps dearer than she would ever care to admit. When she had found out what had happened she had chocked on her morning coffee and disappeared for the rest of the day. She had returned that night without explanation of where she had been that day. She went to a dinner party that night, pretending she was fine. She was not fine, not at all. She felt as though there was a hole in the pit of her stomach which would never be filled.

Mac had called her that evening. She had been calling all day to no avail.

"Phryne"

"I know Mac" her voice caught " I don't…" she shook her head, not that anyone could see, tears welled in her eyes and Mac's voice floated down the telephone "Phryne" she cut her off, "No, its fine, really it is." Mac knew that she was not in fact fine at all. She knew how Isla had died and she was not impressed at all. She had a niggling feeling that no matter what the papers had published, Phryne would know that this was not in fact true. One visit from her Inspector would settle that. After Phryne's assurances that she was fine, and was going to bed which she did not believe she hung up the telephone and went to sit in a rather worn armchair with a bottle of very cheap alcohol.

* * *

Somehow he found himself addicted to her. Everything about her was addictive. Her personality, her lifestyle, her outlook. Once he knew her, there was no way he wanted to stop knowing her. So now, five days after he had last seen her he decided it was about time that he found out why. Something told him that it was serious which was why he had taken so long to call on her. He drove to her house after work that Wednesday afternoon and was let in by a very drawn looking Dot.

"Good evening Miss Williams" he was shocked when the young woman hugged him before remembering herself and blushing furiously. "Inspector, thank goodness you're here." She took his coat and hat and led him into the kitchen before he had a chance to speak "Is Miss Fisher in?"

She looked troubled as she poured him a cup of tea and offered him the biscuit tin from which he took two. The companion's tone of voice left him feeling slightly sick with worry. "She's upstairs"

He didn't speak but sipped his tea continuing to look at Dot as though drawing information from her. Her tone was shaky when she finally spoke "Inspector did you read about the death of that woman, Isla Curlin in the newspapers?"

He had indeed, there had been an uproar at the police station over her death, but it had quickly been determined that it was all accidental. He wasn't so sure, but he had gathered that the officers who found her body suspected domestic violence which had been quickly and furiously brushed away by the victim's husband. Sometimes Jack wondered about some of his fellow officers and their ability to be swayed by money and corruption. He nodded at Dot as he began on his second biscuit, deciding it was better not to voice these opinions to Miss Williams.

"Well we think that Miss Fisher may have known her."

Of course she had, how he had not picked up on that he did not know. She was the same age as Phryne and of the same social class, although it was difficult to know who she was friends with as she was so hot and cold with people. "The thing is, she isn't taking it so well." Jack nodded, unsure as to what he should say. The funeral had been today (closed casket he had read in the papers, adding to his suspicions of violence) he supposed she had gone. Dot interrupted this thoughts, "She has been acting like nothing has happened, but she is…" Dot struggled to find a word and instead pulled a face, "she's not herself" her hands pulled at each other nervously, "When she came home she went straight to her room and hasn't come down. She hasn't spoken to any of us since it happened."

He nodded and bit his lip wondering just what he was getting into by coming here tonight. He was sure that Dot would expect him to go and comfort her, see her at least, which was what he had planned to do, but now it was different. "There is one thing Inspector" he looked into Dots face which was pulled with worry and dark circles cased her eyes, "She won't eat." Dot bit her lip, unsure if she should have said that, "I don't think she has eaten more than some tea and maybe a biscuit since it happened."

That was four days ago now.

He swore under his breath realising the seriousness of the situation. He had just assumed that her lack of presence at the station and at his crime scenes was due to something silly like a new shoe maker or a new fashion boutique, but now he wasn't so sure. He finished his tea, trying to think of the best way to approach her before standing up and making his way up the stairs to her bedroom.

She had indeed gone to the funeral that morning. She and Mac had both known Isla since they were at finishing school together. She had not told anyone where she was going, she wasn't in the mood to speak, she wasn't in the mood for anything really. She met Mac at the church and together they had faced the day. There was a closed casket, something which made Phryne's heart scream. They took their places and when _he_ had walked out she all but got up and left. _He_ was there, at _her_ funeral. How dare _he _be there. Mac had placed a very solid hand on Phrynes thigh in the hope that she settle. She closed her eyes and remembered why she was there, for Isla, not that pig of a man who had killed her. They got through the service, it wasn't until Isla's sister Olivia had sobbed as the casket was carried out that she was transported back to her own sister's funeral and the tears had flowed. But now she was in her dark bedroom, she had no idea how she had gotten there, buried under a million layers of softness, but the bed still felt cold and lonely.

She knew, as did a proportion of the guests that Isla was more than likely beaten to death. He was a horrible man who hit her so often; it was almost expected of him. Everyone had tried to help, but she loved the stupid man so much and he made constant promises to stop. Phryne had not expected her to die, not like that, never like that, she could barley believe it. A fresh wave of sorrow passed over her at the thought and she buried herself deeper in the blankets hiding away from the dark cruel world which had finally caught up with her.

A gentle tap woke her from a restless sleep which she was trapped in. She chose to ignore it as she had for the past few days. She knew she was being unfair to her household, but she didn't care right now. She felt as though her world was collapsing around her, she felt sick as though her insides were tearing in two. She could pinpoint exactly the last time she had felt like this and had hoped to never feel like that again. Yet here she was. There was a deep ache in her chest and quite frankly she didn't care at all, everything seemed so wrong and she noticed the lump in her throat which held the promise of tears.

Again there was a tap, louder more persistent this time. Just when she thought the knocker had left, a soft voice floated beneath the covers "Phryne" it sounded unsure, as though asking if it was okay he was there. She opened her eyes and the smallest of smiles drifted onto her lips. Somehow she managed to drag herself out from her fortress of covers and un- lock the bedroom door. He took that as his cue to enter and silently followed her into the darkness of her bedroom.

The curtains were closed and the room was dark. He walked just inside the room shutting the door behind him and heard her walk across the room and switch on a lamp. A small amount of light was cast out and she sat on the edge of her bed, drawing her legs up to her chest like a small frightened girl. As much as it pained him to think it, she looked terrible. Her skin was unnaturally pale, almost translucent, not its milky self and although she was still wearing what he assumed she had worn to the funeral, her whole appearance was somehow wrong. She closed her eyes and crossed her hands across her knees and he walked across the room to sit beside her on the bed. Their legs touched as he sat, he felt like he needed to be very close to her, as though she might evaporate otherwise. She was like a small child and he hated to think why this had affected her so much.

He placed a gentle hand on her knee and spoke in a low voice, "Phryne" that was all she needed, she dropped her arms from around her knees and her feet slid down off the bed as she turned to face him, her face a picture of grief, "Jack" she couldn't finish her sentence before tears began to pour from her eyes. He was shocked, but not deterred and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her as she wept into his shoulder. His shirt was soaked in a matter of minutes and her body shuddered with emotion, which until now he had forgotten she had the ability to feel. Eventually she stopped, but did not let go of him. In fact, she held on tighter. She moved her head up off his shoulder and finally spoke. "He beat her Jack. Every day" she swallowed hard, "He is a horrible man, and now Isla is…" she didn't finish, but lay her head on his shoulder once more seemingly out of tears. Jack closed his eyes momentarily trying to absorb what she had just told him. He didn't want to probe her, not when she was obviously so emotionally distraught, so instead he did something very much unlike him and pulled her away from his body slightly and kicked off his shoes. He looked at her face in the pale lamp light and gently wiped the remaining tears off her face before letting go of her completely and laying them both down on her bed. He had wanted to comfort her for so long. The day she had cried at her sister's grave he felt his heart shatter and to see her going through such pain again was equally, if not more concerning. They lay a top the mountain of blankets, she pulled herself very close to him and they lay there in silence for several minutes before she found the words to speak.

"When we were there, Olivia walked out after the coffin and it just…" she seemed unable to talk, he could hear her uneven breathing, "it was like Janey" she whispered. He felt his heart explode in pain for her. He kissed her hair softly, "Phryne" he really didn't know what to say. He had a sister and could not imagine the anguish a person went through losing their sibling. She was very still after that, somehow Jack was the comfort that she needed to get through this and she felt herself slip into the first restful sleep she had had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

He had not slept that night at all. He was far too busy thinking and worrying about Phryne's state of mind. She was far from okay and it was more than troubling him.

Since she had fallen asleep she had not moved at all, and if it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of her chest he wasn't sure what he would have done.

He really had no idea how he could possibly make this better for her. He was there though and that was the first step in making anything better, he would support her as best he could. He looked down to see her face had contorted into a frown and he placed a gentle hand on her face to brush away a piece of hair. Even in sleep she looked pained and it left him feeling sick with guilt which was not his to carry.

Eventually he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes he felt someone watching him.

She looked very small, like all the energy had been sucked out of her. She was biting her lip to prevent more tears from spilling he could tell.

"Phryne" he stroked her cheek and a soft tear fell, making a trail down to her chin where he wiped it away. The past 24 hours were a blur to her, everything had faded into nothing and yet, Jack was still there. She wasn't sure she had ever been so grateful for him showing up, the close human contact had somehow dragged her said blur.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" she nodded her head wordlessly and he instantly felt guilty, but really needed to go to the bathroom amongst other things.

He took the stars two at a time before reaching the telephone and dialing the station.

It was past 10.30 now and Hugh was beginning to wonder whether Inspector Robinson had the day off and forgot to tell him when the telephone rang.

"Hello Collins"

"Oh good morning Sir" Jack couldn't help but notice how chirpy Hugh Collins sounded, it contrasted deeply with the emotion of the household.

"Collins, I need you to let them know that I won't be in today, or tomorrow probably. Also do me a favour and find the files on Isla Curlin's death." He paused considering, "don't let anyone know you've got them, but bring them round to Miss Fishers when your shift is over." If Hugh thought this request was strange he didn't mention it, instead promising to bring them over as soon as he had finished at the station. Jack walked into a kitchen to be greeted by Dot and Mr Butler who were looking at him expectantly, although Dot had a look of worry on her face.

He realised they were expecting him to give them some sort of update on how she was. "She slept all night, perhaps some breakfast might be a good idea." It wasn't until he spoke that he realised just how late in the morning it was, but Mr Butler immediately moved to prepare some toast, while Dot poured the Inspector some coffee before pouring the rest into a cup for Miss Fisher.

When he returned to her bedroom 10 minutes later with a tray of coffee and toast she was sitting up in bed, the covers pulled up to her stomach. She gave him a watery smile as he placed the tray beside her and waited for her to pick up toast before joining her. She had changed he noticed into a simple pair of pale pink silk pyjamas and (this made him smile more) brushed her hair. She finished half a piece of toast and the cup of coffee before she spoke.

"Thank- you Jack" it was barely more than a whisper and she pushed the tray away from herself and watched him intently as he finished his toast, not realising just how hungry he was.

"I have today and tomorrow off." He said it very casually; unsure as to whether she actually wanted him around. He thought it best he didn't tell her anything about looking into her friend's death just yet, she looked upset enough.

She gave him a smile which as more like her usual self and nodded her head. She lay back down, turning away from Jack and shut her eyes again. The food had left her feeling much better and decidedly sleepy, knowing that Jack wasn't going anywhere soon she fell into the sleep which was very loudly calling her.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

She had been awake for awhile now laying in silence wondering if she had the energy to get up and do something. His voice cut through the silence in the room and into her thoughts.

"How were you to know?" she rolled over to face him, a tiny smile appearing on her face, "Anyway it's hardly your duty to come looking for me whenever I disappear for a few days."

He remained silent taking in the bedspread which he suddenly found very appealing.

"Would you mind terribly if I had a bath?" he wasn't sure why she was asking his permission to do such a thing in her own house but found himself nodding, still not meeting her eyes, "Of course."

She stretched and rubbed her face before pulling herself out of bed, raising her eyebrows at him as she walked towards the bathroom. He heard the taps turn on and allowed himself to relax slightly, he was sure she would be okay with a little time and closure.

Unsure of what to do with himself Jack shut his eyes, suddenly feeling extremely tired and decided to take a nap while Miss Fisher had a bath.

* * *

Again he was woken by the feeling of someone watching him. The eyes that were taking him in were still filled with sadness, but they were much brighter than they were the previous night and he found a weight lift from his chest. A small smile crossed her lips as his brain woke up, "I was beginning to get bored" he sat up slightly rubbing his neck and cursing himself for not making use of her vast array of pillows. The smell of lamb chops mixed with her perfume filled his nose and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Ah yes, I requested Mr Butler make you a special dinner as thanks."

It was now after 7 and he wondered just how long she had stayed in the bath. Her hair was still wet and she was still without makeup but he couldn't help but think how adorably sad she looked.

* * *

_I found this incredibly difficult, but incredibly rewarding to write and I would love some reviews xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know what my problem is, but I keep somehow deleting my stories… Anyway here is another chapter! I didn't realise it had been so long since I had updated, so sorry about that! Whoever that guest was who reviewed my story yesterday, thank- you for prompting me to post another chapter :)  
_

* * *

They had just sat down to a very quiet dinner (Jack was a man of few words at the best of times and now she wasn't speaking it was almost silent) when there was a knock at the front door. Mr Butler appeared a few moments later with Mac hot on his tail.

"Miss Fisher." But he was drowned out by the ginger haired woman, "Phryne" She looked from Phryne to the Inspector and back again before heavily taking a seat beside Jack a strange look on her face. She looked upset and on edge, but her voice came out full of anger and concern but most of all worry.

"You would be the reason my friend has neglected to call!" Jack looked from Mac to Phryne and back again, shock sketched onto his face as he put down his knife and fork with a clunk.

"I wasn't.." he was cut off by Miss Fishers rough voice, "Jack has been looking after me, don't berate him." Jack was quite shocked by the words that hardly sounded like her own. It appeared that Mac was also shocked as she slumped back into the chair and picked up his drink, swallowing it down before giving him a look eyebrows raised. She had been worried out of her mind all day for her friend, but several newborn babies had prevented her from investigating any further.

Mr Butler walked out silently to fetch Elizabeth MacMillan a drink of her own which he decided she defiantly needed.

"Phryne." She looked at her friend silently asking the question if she was okay apparently ignoring her previous outburst deciding to blame it on grief.

They shared a look which Jack knew was about him and he took to sipping his drink, which was now empty thanks to Mac, instead playing with the glass all but forgetting his dinner.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay old girl."

"I've been better." She gave her friend a weak smile as Mr Butler appeared with another glass and the scotch bottle. "Thank- you Mr Butler."

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I've got to run" Mr Butler bowed slightly to the fierce woman before him before leaving them once more.

"Jack came over last night and has been looking after me." The way she said it left Jack feeling hot in the cheeks and he refilled his wine glass with the bottle which Mr Butler had also snuck in and placed pointedly in front of him.

"Good" was all she muttered as she took a deep sip of her drink. She eyed Jack suspiciously and stood before giving Phryne a kiss on the head, "quick word with Jack and I will be off."

A slightly suspicious Inspector was lead out of the dining room and into the hallway. "I don't know what she has told you, but she is not in a very good place right now. Isla was murdered by that brute and it will have bought up some disgusting memories for her." He nodded, knowing whatever he could have said wouldn't be enough. "Make sure you take good care of her, I'll know if you don't" again he nodded and Mac turned to leave, but not before patting him on the upper arm, "And don't let her trick you into anything." He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her wink at him as she stalked out of the house leaving a very confused man in the hallway.

"Jack" he heard her soft voice float out the doorway. He walked back into the dining room returning to his dinner with a frown etched into his face.

Both were lost in thought and it was only when he had almost finished his own dinner that he realised she had hardly eaten a thing.

"Phryne"

She blinked up at him stopping the fork which was busy pushing her food around her plate. "hmm" she was distracted and hadn't really even noticed the food in front of her.

"You should really eat something."

"Not really hungry." He noticed she _had _drunk all of her wine and she smiled guiltily at him as he eyed her. He picked up his fork which was loaded with lamb and held it out to her.

"Here"

"Jack" he continued to stare at her, waving the fork in her face, a smile he hadn't seen all day shadowed on her face, "Jack, I'm not a baby."

"Eat." With a sigh she opened her mouth and allowed him to spoon the food to her. She chewed slowly as he watched making sure she swallowed. "Happy?" He continued to watch her as he returned to his own dinner, "not really, but it's a start." She opened her mouth to say something when Mr Butler appeared in the room once more.

"Sorry to interrupt Inspector, but Constable Collins is waiting for you in the parlour when you're ready."

"Thank you Mr Butler" he bowed slightly and left the pair alone once more taking the wine bottle with him. Jack looked at Miss Fisher who had returned to moving her food around her plate and decided he probably shouldn't keep Collins waiting.

The sight that greeted him in the parlour made his heart sting. Dot and Hugh were sitting side by side on the love seat and chatting in a quite whisper. When Hugh saw the Inspector he jumped up looking embarrassed which perfectly mirrored the look on Dot's face.

"It's okay Collins, considering neither of us are on duty" he gave them both a tired smile and sat on the arm chair expectantly.

"I have the files for you Sir." He nodded towards the table that separated them. "Is she okay? Dot told me about what happened."

"I am sure she will be fine" he smiled at the pair of them and their genuine concern as he picked up the file sitting on the table. Something told him that what this contained was not going to be nice and he kept it shut as he placed it in his lap before leaning back into the couch and listening as Collins told him meaningless and welcomed information about the station.

* * *

She had considered calling Jack, of course she had. She was certain he would have come if she had asked, and yet a small part of her had stopped her. She wasn't sure how she felt about showing him her most vulnerable side. Although another part of her brain argued, he had seen it before after they had discovered Janie's grave. Then she had fallen so far into her sadness it was too late for anything and she had instead taken refuge in her bed. She wondered if she might convince Jack to stay in her bed again tonight. All things considered she didn't think it would be too hard. With that thought in mind she put down her fork and finished his drink before walking out of the dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom her cheeks flushed in a mixture of lust, wine and sadness.

When he walked back into the dining room 15 minutes later he found it empty and the table cleared. With a soft sigh he made his way back up the stairs file in hand and the warning from Mac planted firmly in his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Luckily for you guys I've been sick in bed all day, so my writing has had plenty of time to be worked on ;) _

* * *

She slipped onto the bed and lay on top of the covers completely exhausted. She wondered what Mac had said to Jack when they were alone. She hadn't even had the energy to try and listen in, although she assumed it was some sort of warning or telling off by the look in her eyes. Then Hugh had arrived to see the Inspector, she wondered if he had asked him over or if he had just come? She had slipped up to bed while they had been talking. Even though she felt exhausted, she felt a lot better than she had the day before, no longer fighting back tears at every possible second. Now she just felt empty, her chest ached and more than anything she wished Jack would hurry up and appear. She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet, but when he was around her pain lifted if only for a moment. His arms wrapping around her had pulled her back to life and she was forever grateful. It was then she realised someone was watching her from the doorway. She kept her eyes shut (when had she shut them?) as she felt them leave and the door softly click shut.

He stopped at the top of the stairs the file burning in his hand. He knew he would have to read it soon enough, but first he decided to check on Phryne, she was after all the reason he was there. When he pushed on the door she was sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep he thought with a smile. He shut the door softly deciding to leave her for a moment and read the report in peace.

Hugh Collins's curiosity had gotten the best of him and against his better judgement he had decided to read the file the Inspector had requested before handing it over. He too had read about it in the newspapers and when the Inspector had asked for the file he wondered if this was somehow connected to Miss Fisher. Dottie had told him how upset Miss Fisher had been and that in turn had upset Dottie which horrified Hugh. Dot had also told her sweetheart how the Inspector had shown up and was taking care of Miss Fisher with a very knowing look in her eye. Hugh (although he would never admit it) wondered about the Inspector and Miss Fisher's relationship for a long time. If he was a braver man he would have asked Dot and she could have immediately cleared the air, but if there was one thing that petrified Hugh Collins more than the Inspector and Miss Fisher it was Dorothy Williams.

He had visibly blanched at the words he read and he thought it strange that the photographs were missing. He also noticed that the words had been changed, the report clearly altered and no officer had actually signed off on it. The final word was that she had simply tripped down the stairs resulting in death. He had also had a lot of trouble finding the actual report , but had eventually found it after a tedious search through the whole filing room. That was when Constable Collins had decided that something strange was defiantly going on.

Staring into the fireplace with unseeing eyes it appeared that the coroner's report had been altered, Jack had felt his stomach drop at the thought. This meant that there certainly was something sinister going on and Jack felt himself frown. He wasn't sure what to do about it though. Miss Fisher had a blinding sense of justice and given the chance he was sure she would want this man hurt. He was a dangerous man though and he in no way wanted her getting hurt in the process of trying to find justice. If this man had paid off a police officer though, that meant that he too was in a vulnerable position. By reopening this case, that would automatically set a target on his back. (Another frown) He knew he had to help her though, he let out a sigh and his eyes focused on the flames that danced in front of him. Would death do justice though? If the situation was reversed, he would want to injure whoever did it to no end. It was certainly unfair, a log cracked and his eyes caught the clock in the faint light. It had been well over an hour since he had been up to check on her. He decided that it was best to actually talk to Miss Fisher before taking it any further.

* * *

"Jack" It was still dark outside but she knew the sun would rise soon. Her hand found his side as she spoke again a little louder this time, "Jack"

He groaned in his sleep and tried to free his arm which was stuck under her, as the other hand grabbed at her side sleepily. Satisfied he was awake she released his trapped arm and rolled away from his touch and warmth, "Come for a walk with me"

"Phryne its still dark" it was also freezing outside and he was tired after barely sleeping last night with Isla whizzing through his mind. She stood up and walked around the bed leaning over and looking at him with huge sad eyes, "Please."

10 minutes later he found himself walking beside her down the footpath, the sun still not having appeared. When she hadn't taken his arm he wasn't offended, she had been extremely vulnerable in front of him in the past two days and this was her independence getting the better of her. It was a cool morning for April, but then it was Melbourne he thought as he tucked his hands deeper into his pockets. She was walking quite quickly and he wondered if she had somewhere in mind, or if she was just trying to escape. They walked on like this for awhile, her heels clicking at the cement and the occasional swishing of their coats. The sun had finally decided to make its self known, although it was weak and the air was still chilly, their breath creating smoke. Finally she stopped and pulled her hand from her own pocket and shoved it into his before continuing to walk.

She could feel the cool air clearing her head, but she was thankful Jack had come with her. She turned as she continued to walk and gave him a tiny smile, but he was far too engrossed in thinking to even notice. When he had snuck back into her bedroom the night before she had heard him toss and turn for a long time before eventually laying still. She had fallen asleep soon after, the combination of the wine and a man had certainly been helpful in achieving a dream free and almost restful sleep.

He realised she had barely spoken the whole time he had been with her. This was beginning to worry him, but he really didn't know what they could talk about that wouldn't upset her. She had wondered how long it would take him to make some smart comment about her ability to be quiet when she wanted to be, but it never came.

"You know I never expected you to stay this long."

"Oh"

"I knew you would come eventually, but" she gave him a doubtful smile and he rolled his eyes at her idea that he couldn't keep away which was painfully true.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"I needed to get out of the house, I'm sick of people feeling sorry for me and being upset."

They continued to walk until she eventually stopped in front of a large house with a hedge instead of a fence. She sighed heavily before pulling her hand from Jacks pocket and putting it back in her own coat. She had something she wanted to say, but was somehow struggling to find the words instead moving her hands in her pockets.

"This is where Isla lived" 

It was then he noticed the address, which he had read in the police report, but hadn't actually thought she would take him there. He had been far to engrossed in worry to even realise which direction they were walking in. "Don't worry Jack, I'm not going to try anything." He seriously doubted that reflecting on her track record, but she was being sensible so far. "I just wanted to see…" she broke off and bit her trembling lip trying not to cry. He felt himself pull her into his arms and she returned the hug with such vigour he was sure she would topple them over. "Come on Phryne, let's go home."

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

_This story just seems to be pouring out of me, which is good news for you guys! Thank- you so much for all your kind words, they really are encouraging me to continue writing! I can't promise the next update will be so fast, but I will try my best. Also just a warning, this chapter is quite depressing, but hopefully Miss Fisher will spark up soon! xo  
_

* * *

She allowed him to lead her home, his arms wrapped protectively around her as they plod home much slower than they had arrived. She seemed to have stopped crying by the time they walked up to the front gate. She pulled away from him slightly before lacing her fingers through his and walking them through the gate and pausing only to pull of her hat and coat before walking into the parlour. Jack followed her lead eventually sitting on the love seat, knowing she would join him. She sat in his arms on that couch for a long time and Jack began to wonder if she was really going to be okay after all. Perhaps he should send for Mac, although a small part of him screamed that was the coward's way out. His eye caught movement in the doorway and he saw the large brown eyes of Miss Williams staring at him. They widened when she was caught, but she appeared to be frozen in the doorway.

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes Inspector, sorry I just..."

He gave her a smile which was rarely seen and she walked into the room staring at Miss Fisher curled up in his arms with tears in her eyes at her companion's obvious distress. Jack really didn't want to deal with two crying woman so instead decided upon distraction. "Would you be able to bring us some tea?" he tried in a soft voice, careful not to scare her off.

Dot knew that the pair had snuck out before dawn, the catching of the front door had woken her. "Of course, perhaps some breakfast as well?" her voice caught and she frowned trying to hide her tears from the Inspector.

"Thank- you"

"Anything in particular?" She realised she had no idea what a police Inspector might eat for breakfast.

"I'm sure whatever you are having will be fine."

She nodded and turned to leave when a small muffled voice sounded from against his leg, "Bacon, eggs and tomato"

He raised an eyebrow at Dot and a smile drew in her eyes.

"Looks like we would like bacon, eggs and tomato please Miss Williams, and some coffee and toast too?" she nodded against his leg and Dot walked out to warn Mr Butler about the oncoming appetite.

Dot returned 5 minutes later with coffee which Miss Fisher happily tucked into taking the time to sit up, but still staying very close to Jack. They sat in silence for a moment and he absentmindedly played with her hair as she continued to drink her coffee.

"I think it's time you told me what's going on Phryne."

She knew he was going to ask, it was just a matter of time and he deserved to know why he had spent the last two days comforting her while she wept like a baby. She finally looked up at him and gave him a small nod and a slow blink. Jack noticed she had paled, but Mr Butler arrived with their breakfast and she silently began to eat despite looking like she was about to vomit.

"Mac and I knew Isla when we were younger." She put down her breakfast and instead looked at her hands which rested in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look Jack in the eyes, knowing the depth of emotion she would find there.

"We lost contact for a few years, then one day I received a letter from her." She pursued her lips, "We wrote for several years and then finally I returned to Australia."

"I didn't realise how distorted her marriage was until we went to afternoon tea one day. I wasn't a very good detective back then" she smiled into her lap before swallowing loudly, "She had a black eye, and scratches up her arm, which was well hidden, but" she frowned and her world swam recalling memories of her own. Jack placed a very tentative hand on her arm and she pulled back to the present fighting back the urge to flinch. "The funny thing is, I knew Bernie , he was such a nice man, but the things he did to Isla." Her face screwed up and he was sure she was about to cry again when she let out a sigh.

"Anyway, one day Mac and I had a serious discussion and decided we should at least try and do something about it, even if she didn't want help" She looked uncomfortable and Jack pulled back his hand deciding to give her the space she craved. "It just got worse, she denied anything was happening, we tried several times but she wouldn't leave. I don't know how he convinced her to stay. She had money of her own, Mac and I offered to pay her way if he was threatening her, but nothing. The last time I saw her she was so excited that her sister Olivia was coming over to Australia from Spain." She took in an unsteady breath, "That was when…" she shook her head and the hot, heavy tears started again falling heavily onto her dark red skirt.

Jack wasn't sure what to make of that story, his brain was just starting to process the information, but it appeared she hadn't yet finished. Jack was one of the few people she had shared this story with and somehow she knew she could trust him. "I told her about Paris you know" she finally found Jacks eyes, full of the hurt she had imagined, "and how hard it was. But also how leaving was the best thing I ever did."

"Phryne" He was almost certain he felt his heart shatter for what felt like the millionth time in the past two days.

Her arms had folded across her chest and her chin had tilted up as her chin quivered again and her eyes looked up blinking back tears, "I tried so, _so_ hard Jack."

"Sometimes people just can't be helped." That was something he had learnt fast in the police force. He could think of at least a dozen women who had been killed or severely injured due to domestic violence, but weren't in any position to leave. "You did your best Phryne and sometimes that's all you can do."

She still wasn't looking at him, but her voice suddenly sounded strong and full of passion "I just don't want him to hurt anyone else Jack." It was then that Jack Robinson decided that something defiantly needed to be done about Bernie Curlin.


	6. Chapter 6

_So many feelings, so little time! No crying in this chapter (finally they scream!) _

* * *

She couldn't really mope around forever, there was a pile of letters waiting for her to read and a list of phone messages which were begging her reply. It was probably time she returned to real life and about time she let Jack return to his. She didn't really know he felt about being kept here to console her every time she cried, but she was glad he was still here.

"A bath awaits you Miss Fisher." She turned her head towards the bathroom where he was standing his arms folded across his chest. He had long ago lost his jacket and tie, settling for his singlet and shirt along with his pants and socks. Under any other circumstances she would have happily poked fun at him, but all things considered she drew her eyes away from him.

"How thoughtful Jack."

"Dot's idea I can assure you." She smiled at him and threw back the covers pulling him into a very tight hug before releasing him just as quick and shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Jack was glad she was finally getting back to her normal self. She had even winked at him earlier when he had mentioned getting changed. Jack had never comforted anyone the way Miss Fisher demanded to be comforted. Her sadness cut threw him like a sword and he had felt nauseous for three days straight. He was happy that she was slowly perking up and her bursts of sobbing were decreasing, but he wasn't really sure where that left him. Surely sharing all that emotion with someone meant something? When he had first met her he would have said no, of course not, this was Miss Fisher, she didn't need anyone, for anything. Yet, in the past three days she had proven that she certainly needed him, if only temporarily. When she had dragged him out of bed yesterday morning for a walk she had told him that she _"knew he would come eventually, but"_ and that but had played with his mind. She had known he would come, Jack Robinson would always come to her rescue, he had proven that time and time again.

Which lead him to the death of Isla Curlin.

Would she want him to peruse her husband? Seek revenge on her behalf? Or would he have to stop her from committing murder(again)? Jack put his hands into his hair against the mahogany wood of his desk with a groan. He was sitting in his own study deciding if he should bathe here or wait to use her luxurious bathroom complete with scented bath salts which he had to admit he was partial to, when his mind had exploded (not for the first time) with worries about Miss Fisher.

* * *

She sat in the warm water with her knees up to her chest as she breathed in the strawberry champagne scented air. How he had known these were her favourite bath salts she didn't know, perhaps Dot had told him? Or perhaps he just knew? She certainly wouldn't put it past him, she rolled her eyes at the thought and sunk back down into the soothing water trying to relax.

* * *

Eventually he decided to make sure of his own facilities and settled for a bath in his bleak and un-scented bathroom. He was just doing up the last buttons on his shirt when the phone began to ring from down the stairs.

"Sorry Inspector, its Miss Williams"

"Yes." He wasn't surprised to hear from her. He had asked her to find out if Miss Fisher wanted him to come back tonight or if she was willing to cope on her own.

"I spoke to Miss Fisher and she would like you to come back." Dot sounded embarrassed and added as an afterthought her manners getting the best of her, "If you could that is."

"I have to go to the station to collect some paperwork, but I should be back within the hour."

No sooner had he hung up the phone did it begin to ring again.

"Hello Sir, a body has been found at the back of Sugar Shoes , but there isn't anyone else…" He sighed into the phone before assuring Collins that he would be there as soon as possible dreading the possibility of more crying women.

* * *

She was sitting in her study having just gotten out of the bath and deciding to conquer the pile of correspondence which were sure to take her mind off things when she realised she didn't know where Jack was.

"Dot"

Dot appeared in the doorway, she had been waiting anxiously outside the door in case she was needed.

"Yes Miss?"

Not wanting to appear too desperate, she dropped her pen onto the desk and gave Dot a smile, "Could I have some tea?" She felt bad about shutting Dot and Mr Butler out, but she knew the effects it would have on Dot and decided it was much kinder this way. Miss Fisher was sure that somebody had told Dot what was going on though, because she had been floating outside the study door as though she was a child. Dot had however perked up considerably which was a relief, she was no longer drawn with worry and Mr Butler had stopped slipping sherry into her drinks.

Dot nodded and returned with the requested tea and a plate of biscuits which she had just pulled from the oven.

"Do you know where the Inspector is?" she tried to appear casual about such a question, but her stomach stabbed at the thought he had left without saying goodbye.

"He went home to collect some things and then back to the station, he said something about paperwork." She nodded and tried to return to the letter she was writing but found her mind was distracted.

Jack was an honourable man, who was, against his best wishes, loyal to her in every form of the word. What she had told him the last few days was painful for her and she wondered how he was coping with it all. She knew he didn't like seeing women cry, she had noticed on several occasions how uncomfortable it made him, and yet he had stayed around and held her while she had cried her heart out. She wondered what he thought of the situation. He told her that sometimes people couldn't be helped, which was true, and yet a strange look had crossed his face after that before she had once again flung herself into his arms and sobbed.

She really had to stop doing that too. Poor Jack, no wonder he had gone home for awhile. She considered calling him but decided that was defiantly too needy and besides did she really need Jack? The answer that drifted in her head was one which she certainly wanted to fight, but somehow didn't have the energy anymore.

* * *

_Also please review if you have time, I do love reading them!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Your comments are spurring me on, I love you all! Please review, good or bad, whatever I like to know what the people want! The next chapter should be up in the coming days as I may have already started it! ;)_

* * *

"Collins"

"Inspector." Hugh noticed how tired the man looked, "Sorry to bother you on your day off Sir" Although Dot hadn't mentioned it, he was sure that the Inspector was staying with Miss Fisher. After reading the police report Hugh had a feeling that Isla Curlins death was not as innocent as the media was making it out to be.

"It's fine Collins"

"I have taken witness statements and the photographers are in there now, it looks as though she was shot three times and one of them must have hit something." Jack nodded and allowed the Constable to lead him to the body shooing away the photographer. A woman lay in the street, her coat half off and her heel broken, a pool of blood was trickling from beneath her. "Several people reported hearing gunshots and saw a man running up the street"

Collins was about to mention that she had also been robbed, but had noticed that the Inspector had missed half of what he was saying and had stopped talking waiting for him to tune back in. "Sir"

He cleared his throat, "Yes Collins sorry."

"I just need you to authorise a man hunt and for the body to be taken away."

"Of course Constable" He signed the necessary papers and spoke to the necessary people before deciding to make his way towards the women's hospital in search of answers.

* * *

"You want to know what you should do." Jack had reluctantly gone to the only person he knew who would truly be able to help him, Mac. She had welcomed him with a drink and a smile, although she looked as worn as he felt.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her cheek, "Honestly Jack, I don't know." Silence hung between them as the clock ticked on the wall. "Bernie Curlin is not a nice man and what he did to Isla is beyond…" She shook her head, tears had been threatening her all day much to her disgust.

"Of course he deserves to die, but more than that, he deserves to suffer." She leaned back in her chair her head tilted to the roof. "I think dying is the easy option, that bastard didn't care what people thought."

Jack had to agree with that, that man had singlehandedly torn several people's lives apart and for all sakes didn't appear to care in the least about what he had done to his wife. That appeared to be the end of the discussion though as Mac sat back up and looked straight at him, "How is Phryne?"

"I don't know, one minute she is fine, then the next" there was no need for the sentence to be finished. Mac knew as well as him how emotional she could get when it was thrust upon her.

* * *

She was waiting in her bedroom for Jack to return when she found what looked like a police file sitting on the bedside table.

Something deep within her told her that she should pretend she never saw it, to just walk away, but curiosity had always gotten the better of Miss Fisher and today was no different.

* * *

He had returned to her house half an hour later feeling much better after his chat to Mac. Collins had promised to keep him updated on the murder and Mac had promised to come over that night to check up on her.

What he didn't expect when he walked up the stairs to her room was a very angry looking Phryne Fisher, scowl and all. The assault began almost immediately with her fists finding his chest as she began to yell at him a serious of angry sounds and violent punches indistinguishable.

He finally managed to grab her fists and hold them above her head as she panted at him, her lips drawn into a line.

"I found the file Jack."

His brain swore very loudly, and she looked like she was about to kick him as her chest continued to heave, "Why is it here Jack?" for some reason, he found himself slightly angry at her for reading it, she knew what a police file looked like when she saw one.

"I don't know why you would read it" she looked like she had been slapped, "I don't know why you would have it"

"I wanted to know"

"I told you what happened" she practically spat at him, the venom dripping from her voice as she wiggled her hands trying to free herself.

"I wanted to really know" why had he wanted to know? It seemed silly now.

"And now you do?"

"I don't know" he shut his eyes for a moment dropping her hands, "I am ashamed that officers of the law would cover up such an obvious crime." He took in a deep breath and spoke aloud the thought he had been dreading, "I didn't want you to do anything silly."

"Me do anything silly, it looks like you were going to do something silly Jack"

"I wasn't going to do anything" a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"Don't lie Jack, it doesn't suit you."

"I was worried, so I decided it was best if I found out what really happened. That's all."

"Why would you put yourself in that position Jack? You're a police officer, you would be on report if anyone found out. We are too close for you to be involved." He wasn't sure how she was missing the obvious here, for a woman so smart, she was sometimes so blind. She stepped away from him and sat heavily on the bed, she looked like she was going to faint.

"I just wanted to know" she shook her head at him in disbelief, "Well guess what Jack? Now I know as well and I" her last words turned into a sob and she began to cry again burying her face into her bed as her body shook with emotion. He cursed himself for leaving the file at her house, he was supposed to take it back to the station with him but had somehow forgotten. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her back as she continued to cry, her sobbing filling the air.

Eventually she stopped but he continued to rub her back, speaking in a calm voice and not looking at her.

"When you care about somebody Phryne, you would do anything to protect them, even if that meant risking your career" She stayed silent and he was unsure if she had even heard him.

"I'm sorry Phryne" and he was. He had never meant for her to see that file or for her to feel so much pain.

"Don't be sorry Jack." A muffled voice sounded as an odd silence settled upon the room and she felt her heart racing in her chest.

"I just want it to be over Jack, I want to forget the whole thing."

He was shocked, the brilliant Miss Fisher wanting to right every wrong wanted to give up. It hit too close to home he realised. She had been through this, wtih less dire consequences, but it was still fresh in her mind. Perhaps when she had had time to recover she would want to fight him, to seek revenge. But right now, all she wanted to do was forget the whole thing and get on with her life.

When he looked around at her, he found her watching him very closely.

"I just…" she looked unsure of what she wanted to say, and sat up.

"You shouldn't risk your whole life for me Jack, that's silly." She put her hand on his thigh very gently and swallowed thickly.

"You are too good to me Jack"

"I know." She could help but roll her eyes a move which had Jack feeling much better about the whole situation.


	8. Chapter 8

_Had to have a good think about this chapter, wasn't really sure where I was going, but I think I am back on track now and I hope you enjoy xx_

* * *

Jack had a lot to think about. His whole life seemed a mess at the moment. But right now he needed to go to work and concentrate on being a police Inspector, the rest could come later.

Mac had indeed come over that night, Phryne however was long sleeping by that point and even Mac had agreed it had been better not to wake her. After they had argued he had coaxed her into bed seeing just how tired and worn she really looked. She had apologised with a gentle kiss to his cheek before she had drifted off to sleep. Things between them were blurring, Jack was no longer sure what she expected of him. Not that he really minded, but he thought a little time away from Miss Fisher might do some good. He had sat with her long after that eventually before slipping out leaving a note with Mr Butler.

He had not been there when she woke up, but she hadn't really expected him to stay forever. She had gotten up and dressed before Dot gave a cautious knock at the door and handed her two notes with a smile before asking when she would like breakfast. One note was from Mac and one from Jack. The one from Mac indicated she would be over for afternoon tea and the one from Jack indicated he would be back sometime that evening. She smiled at the notes and dropped them onto her bed before whisking down for breakfast ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"I saw Olivia yesterday"

Mac had made good of her note and they were currently sitting in the parlour sipping tea and eating cake. "She wants to see you." Mac was eating the chocolate cake with abandon, Miss Fisher however was staring at the slice on her plate making no attempt to even nibble at it.

"Certainly" She had a smile on her face, and she was dressed to perfection, red lips and all, but Mac could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Where might I find her?" she put her plate on the table and gave Mac a small nod.

"Are you sure Phryne, you don't have" she put her empty plate on the table and moved to sit beside her friend grabbing her trembling hand.

"No, I want to." She squeezed Mac's hand. That was the last thing she wanted to do, but as someone who had lost her own sister she knew how important it was to have comfort at such a time. Mac left shortly after (taking some cake with her) promising to arrange a time for Olivia to see her.

* * *

The next day she found herself being lead into a house similar to her own at the other end of St Kilda. It was Olivia and Isla's childhood home which had been left to Olivia after her parents had died several years before.

"Phryne"

"Hello Olivia"

Olivia gave the woman a small smile as she got up and pulled her into a firm and long hug. It was nice to see a familiar face who knew the truth. She looked expectantly at the man who was standing just behind them who she hadn't quite noticed.

"This is my friend Jack Robinson, I hope you don't mind." Phryne had begged him over dinner the night before to come with her. He had agreed only after making sure she was positive she wanted him there. To be honest he wasn't sure if she would be able to face it alone, although knowing Miss Fisher she would put on her bravest face.

"Of course not."

A man of about the same age walked in with tea and some cakes. "You remember Dudley of course."

"Of course." Miss Fisher smiled at the man who returned the favour as he put down the cakes before kissing her cheek and shaking the Inspectors hand.

"I hope you don't mind popping over, it's just that Isla left some letters for you and we're returning home tomorrow." Olivia gestured toward the table where a pile of letter sat, some she recognised with her own handwriting and some with print she didn't recognise. "She also left you this" Olivia pulled a small velvet case from Dudley's pocket and handed it to her with a sad smile.

"I believe you bought it for her?" A small smile drifted over Phryne's lips as her fingers pulled at the velvet of the box. She had given it to Isla for her birthday two years ago upon returning to Melbourne.

"It was a birthday present to make up for lost time." A drop pearl on a gold chain stared at her from the box and she snapped it shut holding it very tightly in her hand. "Thank-you"

"I knew she would have wanted you to have it." Jack wondered how they managed to get back all of Islas possessions as he sipped the tea which had been poured for him.

His question was answered by Olivia, who felt the need to explain what had happened "He left the house the next morning." Jack realised she was talking about the say Isla was murdered and felt a sudden burst of anger.

Olivia continued in a shaky voice, "He rang Dudley crying and told him to take his time and that I should come by and take anything I want." She frowned as silent tears dripped down her face, "He was upset Phryne," her face screwed up and Jack could hear the anger in her voice, "he started crying to Dudley."

Jack felt Miss Fisher tense beside him and for the first time since they had arrived she acknowledged his presence by grabbing his hand which rested on his leg and squeezed tightly to her own in a possessive move.

"I'm so sorry Olivia" her voice was still strong, but Jack could see the hurt in her eyes which had begun to shine.

Olivia wiped the line of tears from her eyes as Dudley grabbed her hand, "No one is to blame expect him."

Jack couldn't believe how sensible this woman was being. Her sister had just been beaten to death and she was sitting their quite calmly, accepting that no one was to blame. That seemed to be the end of calm Olivia though as she began to cry more and stood up, brushing Dudley away and with a "I'm sorry" she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Miss Fisher," Dudley wiped his face with his handkerchief, "If I'm honest with you she really isn't taking this too well at all." She gave him a sad smile and nodded, "I can imagine" That statement tore at Jacks heart, but he remained silent his hand still pulled to her thigh tightly.

"Please take your letters though and thank- you for seeing her, I think she needed it."

"That's perfectly okay Dudley." She gave him a hug, releasing Jack and kissed his cheek before she allowed Jack to lead her back to the car. She passed him the keys wordlessly and climbed into the passenger seat looking out the window as he drove them home in an unsteady silence.

He could tell that she was trying not to cry and went straight up to her bedroom with the letters when they got home. Jack accepted a drink from Mr Butler and they sat in the kitchen as an eerie silence crept over the house, the plate of biscuits remaining untouched.

Dot was the first to speak, "Should we check on her?"

"I think she wants to be alone." Jack considered his own words before deciding he really needed to get out of this house. "I should really go and help Collins at the station."

Neither Dot nor Mr Butler thought he should leave but they weren't in any position to stop him.

Jack knew they wanted him to stay, but as long as she was hiding in her room, he really was no use to any of them. "I will drop by later and check on her" He threw in at the last minutes as he practically ran out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Couldn't keep you waiting too long! Thank- you for the wonderful reviews!_

* * *

Miss Fisher meanwhile had dumped the letters on her dresser before falling into bed shoes and all. That was before she realised there was no alcohol in her room and with reluctance she got back up and thanked god that Mr Butler had not yet taken the bottle of scotch from her dressing room. Jack had not yet allowed her to get drunk which apart of her was thankful for, but now it really was needed.

Jack.

Now there was a problem. He was her lifeline. Funny how life worked like that. She threw back a drink and pulled off her coat. Why had he left her alone? He should be here now. She was glad she took him to see Olivia. So much of her wanted to be alone. And yet so much she wanted him near her. She took another drink and unbuttoned her shirt clumsily.

Maybe she did need him after all.

Hot tears pooled in her eyes and she frowned into her empty cup. He had seen so much, knew so much about her, she couldn't remember ever showing anyone so much emotion. Her heart was pounding now and she kicked off her shoes and undid her pants, her fingers slipping at the buttons on her hip.

Why was Jack so important to her? Why had it taken_ him_ to pull her from the dark? The word 'love' echoed around her head as she took another drink and sat back into the pillows. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. She did love a lot of people, but somehow that was different. They needed her and now, for once, she needed someone.

She needed Jack.

She was sure there was no one else in the world who would stay with her unquestioning. Go for walks before dawn, run her baths or hold her while she sobbed and not feel the need to pry. With a groan she took another drink.

Jack. She couldn't remember the last time he hadn't filled her dreams, whether good or bad.

She liked having him around, he wasn't in her way, but a constant. It was nice to know someone cared, that someone wanted the best for her. She never understood love, not properly. The only person she had loved was murdered when she was 10. She had wanted everything from the world. But now. Now she wasn't so sure. When had she become so dependent on Jack? Another drink down and she felt like crying again. She was doing a lot of that lately. But no, not now, no more crying. Now was the time for smiling and rejoicing in life. She knew all of this and could accept it.

But Jack.

He was a problem.

Where was he anyway?

* * *

He had retreated back to his office where Collins filled him in on the latest in the shoe murder. Jack was in a strange mood. Collins even asked if he was okay, which he replied with a smile and a "Certainly Collins." He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and placed it on his desk. She had slipped it to him when she had given him the car keys, although he was sure she hadn't noticed at the time.

"Collins"

"Yes Sir" He gestured for the younger man to take a seat and Hugh was immediately worried, but reluctantly took a seat.

"How is Miss Williams?"

"Ahh" he looked puzzled, but managed to provide an answer, "good I think Sir?" Had he missed something?

The Inspector nodded, his fingers dancing on the desk in front of him. "She has been very good to Miss Fisher in the past week."

"Has she Sir?" The Inspector gave Collins a half smile, "Yes Collins she has." Hugh made a mental note to ask Dot what exactly she had been doing for Miss Fisher in the past week which warranted such behaviour from the Inspector.

"When Miss Fisher is feeling a bit better I want you to take her to dinner." Hugh looked blankly, "Miss Williams that is" Jack considered his own statement for a moment, "I'll arrange it and let you know."

Hugh looked like he was going to faint, since when did Detective Inspector Jack Robinson arrange dinners for Constables and their sweethearts? "Thank- you Inspector."

"You're more than welcome Collins" Hugh sat stunned for a moment before rising out of his chair with a slight frown and walking back to his own desk.

Jack sat at his desk awhile longer catching up on paperwork begging to be done before allowing himself the time to think.

Miss Fisher.

Phryne as she had told him long ago to call her.

She needed him. The past days had proven that.

He _was_ needed.

It was only a matter of time before she would admit it, be it for better or worse he wasn't sure. It hurt him seeing her upset. That was what had helped him realise it was love he felt for her. He worried for her wellbeing and he cared what happened to her. He wondered when he had stopped being brave. A braver man would have told her long ago how he felt. But that same man would not be in this same situation. It was his gentle quietness that drew him to her. She was his opposite in almost every way. He wondered if she was okay, he really shouldn't have left her in such a vulnerable state. That was inexcusable really. He looked at the paperwork which he had completed acknowledging that he no longer had any excuse to be at the station.

With a sigh he walked out of his office and into the cool breeze of the dusk unsure about what was to come.

* * *

He was let into her house by Dot whose face broke into a broad smile at the sight of the Inspector. She looked back at the stairs torn between giggling and being polite while answering the door and he wondered what had happened.

"Are you okay Miss Williams?"

"Miss Fisher is in her room, she has been asking for you." He took off his coat and hat as the giggles won over Miss Williams.

"Be careful" she hissed mysteriously before walking toward the kitchen, her giggles leaving him in the entry way feeling puzzled.

That was the second time in the past few days he had been warned to "be careful" around Miss Fisher he considered as he walked up the stairs slowly. Opening her bedroom door he suddenly realised what they meant.

* * *

_Sorry to cliffhanger like that, I love this story though and another chapter will be up soon I promise xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to the guest who reviewed my story then I updated and they reviewed again, I had a giggle and felt popular! Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

The room smelt sweet and the last of the days sunlight was streaming through the curtains. She was laying on top of her bed bare feet hanging off the edge in long peach silk pyjama pants with the buttons of her pyjama shirt undone showing a cream slip underneath. All of the clothes she had been wearing that day were strewn across the floor leaving him to raise an eyebrow.

"Jaacccck!" she blinked slowly before rolling off the bed and walking over to him pulling him into a very tight hug, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Why did you leave me?" she pulled their hips together and looked up to him when he didn't immediately respond to her question.

"Did you forget how to talk?" the fingers of her right hand reached up to brush his lips.

"I had to go back to the station." He managed to choke out eventually as her hand returned to his waist.

"How is Hugh?"

"I believe he is well." He didn't tell her about their conversation just now, that could wait.

"Good. I _am _glad Hugh is well." Her hot breath against his chest was doing entirely inappropriate things to him. He tried to push her away gently but her hands only moved lower as she somehow managed to squeeze him harder against her.

"Have you been drinking?" his eyes sought out the scotch decanter and found it beside her bed decidedly empty.

"Only a drop Jack" her eyes were slightly glazed and she had begun to giggle at the question.

"You should sit."

"I like standing"

The alcohol had certainly done its job. Her hands were on the move again and he decided to put it to a stop.

"Phryne" he whispered into her hair and felt her shiver against him.

"Yes Jack"

"Let go" he felt her huff as her hands dropped him his bottom and came to rest at her sides.

"I couldn't read them" He took a moment to realise she was referring to the letters she had received that afternoon from Olivia. He nodded and pulled her back in for a gentle hug which she gave into.

"Nobody said you had to." He was curious to what they said, but that could also wait. There really was no rush he decided as he breathed in her hair.

"Good" she pulled away from his hug, not wanting to get too sentimental.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I don't believe there is any left." A smile twinged at his lips as she frowned at the empty bottle.

"There was a minute ago" he laughed at the sad sight in front of him. This was the first time he had seen her happy in a week and he certainly wasn't going to upset her.

"That's okay Miss Fisher, how about I go down and get another bottle? We might drink it together?"

"Oh would you Jack?" her eyes lit up as she grinned at him, "I would love you for that, you are such a wonderful man. I really don't say that enough" He snorted back a laugh as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

He found Mr Butler and Dot in the kitchen preparing dinner. "More scotch Sir?"

"Thank- you Mr Butler."

Dot was staring at the lipstick which he realised was smeared across his shirt front and felt his cheeks burn under her gaze before she looked away with a smile into the carrots she was peeling. He wanted to say something, but no words came, instead Mr Butler pushed a decanter and an extra glass into his hand with a knowing smile.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed humming to herself and swaying gently as faint music played in the background. She had pushed off her pyjama shirt and was only wearing a cream slip which was doing a very bad job of covering anything.

"Jack, you have been so nice to me"

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel embarrassed at the sight in front of him. Instead he took the glass out of her hand and filled it placing the other glass and the bottle on her bedside table.

"I have decided I don't want to," She was shaking her head violently and staring blankly at the record player, "want to cry anymore."

"I'm so glad Miss Fisher."And he was glad, he would be happy if he never saw her shed a tear again.

"And that..." she tried to take his drink but he pulled his hand away deciding she defiantly didn't need any more. "And that you are the nicest man I have ever met." He took a sip of his drink, she really must be drunk if she thinks that. With the amount of men she knew, he being the nicest was indeed a funny thought.

"Will you kiss me Jack?" she said it as a question, but really it wasn't. Her brain was fuzzy with alcohol, but somehow the whole situation was clearer to her now.

He gave her a pointed look, "You're drunk"

"And you will be too if you keep downing drinks like that." He had just managed to swig his second drink in the space of five minutes and could see her point.

She faced him with a wicked smile, "But if were both drunk it's okay." That comment had him put his drink down and pick up her pyjama top which was beside him on the covers.

He had come over to give her the necklace she has slipped into his pocket as she had climbed into the car, but it lay forgotten in his coat pocket. He had also wanted to make sure she was okay and maybe find out was in the letters from Isla, this was not what he had imagined. If anything he had imagined tears, although this was much better than tears. He slipped the silky shirt over her left then right arms as she tried to cooperate although a slight frown crossed her face.

"Why do I have to put that on?"

"Phryne" she stopped resisting and allowed him to do the buttons up, their faces so close he could see the very fine mist of freckles across her nose and the tiny crinkles at the corners of her eyes.

"Please Jack"

She leant forwards slightly so he that his hands were pressed against her, his fingers still holding her top button. She gave him a tiny smile as she searched his eyes for any sign of apprehension, finding none she leaned in closer so that their lips were touching, although it could hardly be called a kiss.

"Phryne" he breathed her name and her eyes drifted shut as she smiled beneath his lips.

"Jack" she heard him gulp and placed her hand on his leg, although he didn't dare retreat.

"I need you to kiss me"

"I'm not" his eyes clamped shut as he tried to explain

"Please" she sounded as if she was begging him.

He realised that really there was nothing stopping him from kissing her except himself. Maybe he had been doing the right thing for too long. Phryne enjoyed living in the moment, so maybe he should take a leaf from her book and join her. He took a deep breath and pulled his hands from where they still rested on her chest to wrap around her waist softly causing her to gasp softly.

Words just didn't seem right, instead he gave her a soft smile and placed a kiss to her lips causing her to hum in approval.

"Thank- you Jack." She pulled away slightly to run a hand across the back of his neck before curling it into his hair and sighing, knowing she could never repay him for his kindness, "Thank- you for everything."

* * *

_There is more to come, do not fret. Although I had a lot of trouble ending this chapter and can't say I'm too happy with it. Aslo, Bernie Curlin is about to get his comeuppance (yay) _


End file.
